Reaching the End
by forthine
Summary: Basically its another story about how the books may end, with some interesting changes and fanficy moments. Everyone has them just not everyone admits it. Rated because it could get messy near the end, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story is basically how I see the last book. Of course this is fan fiction and I will have changed a few things in the last book or two and then adding new elements. So that is my warning to everyone who reads this. Should be good, probably not that original, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.  


* * *

Several weeks had past since the battle at Feinster and the Varden made the city their new fortress. The elves had come to join them and the battle front had been silent for sometime. Eragon stood in town square; he and Saphira stared at the empty shells of burnt buildings. Scaffolding had been placed beside many of the building and an attempt to rebuild the city was being made. Despite the step forward in the war, Eragon's heart was heavy. One of his most painful thoughts was of his cousins' disappearance at the burning plains. He saw Roran kill the twins before he was distracted by Murtagh; however on his return to the Varden it was concluded that Roran was lost. Eragon had scoured the burning plains for two days before he was forced to give up.

The other thought which clouded his mind was of his teacher, Oromis. The vision of his death replayed within Eragons mind without end. How was he to fight both Galbatorix and Murtagh without his teachers, sure he had Glaedr's heart of hearts, but it was silent and would do nothing for anyone, even the Queen Izlanzadi was refused.

"_Ah, little one, you can not blame yourself for these things."_

Eragon shook his head and turned to his dragon, _"But I can."_

Saphire growled at him and he understood. She was right, but he could not stop the guilt that coursed through him. The Varden horns sounded loudly, Eragon ran to Saphira, quicker then any human, jumped to his dragons back. Saphira launched herself into the air, while he reached out his mind to Arya. It took precious seconds, but Eragon soon found her and responded calling him to the East tower.

"What has happened?" Eragon called to her when they arrived.

"An army approaches!" She yelled pointing in the distance; he looked in that direction to see the mass of soldiers marching towards the city.

"Where is Nasuada?" Eragon shouted.

"Inside." Arya replied nodding towards the tower.

Eragon stood from the saddle and leapt the short distance onto the tower. _"That was not necessary!"_ Saphira said as she landed on the wall. Eragon merely grinned and followed Arya into the tower and down several stair cases. They entered a small room in which Nasuada and several other leaders waited.

"It would seem," Nasuada began, "That Galbatorix has been unnerved by our victory here and else where." Eragon looked at Arya, wondering her thoughts. _"Eragon!"_ Saphiras voice echoed in his mind.

"_What is it? I'm supposed to be listening to Nasuada."_

"_I know, but look!" _And an image entered his mind, it was of the approaching army and from the tree's came flying a red dragon. Eragon hissed to himself. Nasuada looked up at him and so did everyone else, "Murtagh is here."

Nasuada nodded, "I thought he would be. He will be your concern."

Eragon gave a curt nod. And then the image pressed into his mind again. He saw the Thorn come out of the tree's and fly over Galbatorix's army. He frowned, why was she showing him again? He quickly saw why. And after a few more seconds a second dragon came out of the trees, a green dragon.

"Nasuada!" Eragon interrupted her again.

"What is it, Eragon?" She replied with a slight tone of annoyance.

"The other dragon has been hatched."

The room was silent; one of the Surdan Commanders marched to the only window in the room. "It is true. I see the second beast now." He said in his thick accent.

"Can you handle two riders?" Nasuada asked looking at Eragon.

"I don't have a choice."

Nasuada nodded, whatever she continued to say Eragon did not hear it. He instead concentrated on how he was going to fight two riders. All he concluded was that he and Saphira would stay defensive and try to out manoeuvre the other riders. He was soon dismissed and Eragon jogged with Arya down to the ground floor where his armour was promised to be waiting. "I was not listening, what are the commander's tasks?" He asked in a low whisper to Arya

"It is not important, with you alone facing two riders; you will be too occupied to help others."

Eragon sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He found there that his armour was indeed waiting for him. He put it on as fast as his new body allowed. Saphira landed outside the tower and he ran out to join her. As he mounted small drops of rain began to fall. "It always rains." Eragon said softly. And then they were in the sky.

Saphira impatiently hovered above the city; he felt her unease and wished that he could get this battle over with as well. The other two riders hovered patiently over their army as though they were waiting for him to make the first move. He sighed, his strategy may have no effect and he may have to try something different. Together Saphira and Eragon realized that they may not win this battle. In fact it was more than likely they would die.

"_Perhaps we should make the first move."_ Eragon thought.

"_Perhaps, but I think it wiser to use our original plan, we may use this time to observe them."_ Saphira replied.

"_But they are not doing anything." _

"_They are taunting you."_

Eragon nodded, even though Saphira could not see him do so. She was right they were playing on his impatience, and he must do better to control himself. Eragon looked up at the darkening clouds and allowed the heavy drops of rain wash over his face. He focused his eyes back on Murtagh and the new rider. "Saphira?" he asked aloud.

"_Yes?"_

"I have a bad feeling about that other rider."

"_So do I, little one."_

In silence, they watched the first of Galbatorix's soldiers run at the half broken walls of Feinster. And within minutes the sounds of clashing metals and mortal screams filled the air. Eragon wished he could fly down and help, but his task would not allow it. Soon Murtagh and Thorn moved. They rushed sideways away from the other rider and circled around towards Eragon. Merging their minds Saphira and Eragon launched to meet Murtagh. The two half-brothers came fast towards each other and just before they were to hit Saphira dipped below Thorn and twisted in time to burn his under belly with her fire-breathe. Thorn's cry pierced Eragons ears as both dragons came back around.

Eragon held tight to his saddle as soon as he sensed Saphira's plan. And the dragon tumbled and rolled through the air like it was water. She tried everything to out fly the younger dragon and it worked for a time until the green dragon suddenly appeared. Thorn and his green friend flew in on both sides of Saphira. She began fighting tooth and nail with them, just as Eragon had to move twice as fast with his sword to fight off Murtagh and the other rider. Murtagh was quicker to recover from Eragons strikes, but the other rider was slower and clumsier giving Eragon much needed time to focus on Murtagh.

But, quickly he began loosing much of his energy and his arm slowed. Saphira sensed this and whipped her tail around into Thorn's face, breaking his hold on her and allowing her to drop several feet. Eragon breathed heavily and sheathed his sword. He had only seconds before the other dragons were on him again. He removed a glove and touched the stone in Brom's ring. A rush of cool energy flooded his body and Saphira's. His dragon flipped back around and flew head on towards the other two. But there was only Murtagh and Thorn.

Eragon looked around as fast as he could, the green dragon and rider were gone. He had barely enough time to pull out his sword as Murtagh came crashing into them. He could was not able to brace for the impact of his sword against Murtagh's. The strike sent painful vibrations into his elbows, but he held strong against Murtaghs force. However what he did not expect and should have expected, was a sudden blow to the other side of his body. The force itself dislodged him from his saddle and as he flew into the air he had time to watch his sword fall and the green rider throw a second attack on Saphira. "_Eragon!"_ She roared as gravity took hold of his body and pulled him towards the Earth. As fast as he could he began reciting the ancient language in an attempt to slow his fall or maybe pull himself back to Saphira. Eragons body merely flipped around in the air and to his misfortune he could no longer see his dragon, but the ground hurtling towards him.

As he tumbled through the air, certain thoughts began to take form, the kind that only truly appeared near ones death. Eragon wondered whether his life would flash before his eyes like they say it does, or whether there is somewhere for his spirit to go when his body is crushed. However, Eragon did not receive answers to these questions, as the thoughts were shaken out of him when he felt a sudden jolt and began rising back into the air. Eragon tried to squirm and twist, but there was a great grip around his middle preventing him from moving, but Eragon did not need to see to know it was a dragon that was holding him. _"Oh, Saphira!" _he exclaimed graciously.

But there was no reply and Eragon began to fear the worst, he had been captured, but surely Saphira was not dead. He would have felt it, wouldn't he? His panic was once again interrupted. _"It is not me, little one." _Her inner voice was tired. Eragon sighed with relief and attempted to see what dragon held him, but he was unable to see more then a dark shape.

Quickly he saw Saphira and then was above her. Gently the new dragon circled down to Saphira and let go of Eragon. With his fast reflexes he was able to grab hold of one of the saddle straps and he quickly pulled himself into his saddle._ "Where are Murtagh and the other rider?"_ He asked Saphira.

"_They were chased off by them."_

Eragon finally looked across the span of air that separated him from the other dragon. It was a large dragon, not big like Glaedr was but bigger then Saphira and comparing the features to Saphira and Thorn Eragon realised the other dragon was probably female. The color of the dragon and that of its riders armour/ clothing was a deep purple. Like Saphira was a sapphire, this dragon was an amethyst. "The other riders have fled and if you look closely so has most of the other army." Said the rider, the voice was strange. If this rider were a female then she deepened her voice to mask it, and if the rider were a male then he lightened his, it continued, "Who leads the riders now? I see there is still some division."

Eragon bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing, this rider clearly did not know the irony of what they spoke. "I am the last free dragon rider." Eragon said proudly.

The rider cocked its helmed head to the side, "Then perhaps we should find a place to talk properly."

"But what if-"

"The battle is over; clearly it was a trap for you and a distraction for your army."

"This isn't my army."

The rider shrugged and its dragon turned, they began flying west ward towards a forest.

"_Should we follow?" _Eragon asked Saphira

"_I think we should."_

"_Right."_

As they began following the other rider Eragon touched his mind to Arya and alerted her to his plans. She disapproved, but she could not stop him, nor would he allow her to.


	2. Chapter 2

It took about half an hour of flying before the purple dragon ahead of Eragon landed. The spot itself was a fair-sized clearing in a thick wood forest. Saphira landed gracefully with a technique that Glaedr had shown her. Eragon smiled slightly, knowing she was showing off, at least she'll give a better first impression than he did.

When he looked across the clearing he saw that the other rider was still on its dragon. He gritted his teeth as he felt small a push against the barriers in his mind. They were studying Eragon and Saphira. Eragon felt a shiver crawl down his back. _"I can not communicate with her."_ Saphira said suddenly.

"_What? With who?"_

"_The other dragon, she is cut off from me."_

"_Oh, maybe they don't-"_

"_No, Eragon, she can not speak with me. There is a barrier dividing us."_

"_Are they Foresworn!?"_

"_The dragon would not be so calm, I think."_

Again there was a small push against Eragons mind. All his senses began to warn him of danger, but there was no physical reason to run. But the pushes against his mind and the strange tingling sensations running down his spine urged him to run himself. Not making matters easier Saphira's uneasiness also pushed Eragon to go. With a will larger than he thought he got out of the saddle and jumped to the ground. He landed on the ground with a softly thud.

"_Eragon, what are you doing?" _

He ignored her question. She knew well what he was doing. Saphira pressed her impatience into his mind and stood ready in case the mysterious rider should try anything. The rider cocked its head to the side and watched Eragon as he gave the rider the elven greeting symbol. Painfully long minutes went by before the rider joined Eragon on the ground. The rider made no noise when they landed. Eragon took this as a sign that perhaps the rider was elven.

Eragon looked over the rider as the rider looked him over. The purple of its dragon was mimicked in its tunic color. The riders' tunic was belted over pants that were tucked neatly into dark coloured boots. Beyond the rider's helmet, they wore little armour. And what armour they did wear was on the shoulders and shins. Eragon drew in a long silent breath and introduced himself, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my dragon, Saphira Brightscales."

The rider reached up to their helmet and began to pull it's off. Eragon then stared into a face with feminine features and short auburn hair. Bright grey eyes stared at Eragon and Saphira and another shiver coursed through Eragon. "You are stronger then what would be expected at your age." The voice was female. Eragon was sure that it was a compliment, but her tone was not so obvious. "I am Brites, this is the dragon Amarath."

Eragon smiled, which made Brites raise her eyebrow. All of her mannerisms seemed elven, but her appearance was more like Eragons. It seemed to him that she was something in between like him-self. She tucked her helmet under one arm and held out her hand. Eragon smiled again at the simple human greeting. He shook her hand and that is when she smiled. Relief seemed to wash over him.

But, there was something in her eyes. Something forlorn, he couldn't place it. "Eragon is your name?" She finally asked releasing his hand.

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Unbelievable." She said softly.

Eragon knew that this was definitely an insult and when she looked at him she saw it in his face. "What is so unbelievable?" He asked.

Brites stared at him and as she surveyed him, Eragon couldn't tell what exactly she was looking for. She seemed to give up as she looked over her shoulder at Amarath. The dragon did nothing more then blink. Then she turned back to Eragon. "Sit, you must be tired." And she sat on the grass.

Eragon joined her, but he wasn't tired. The questions he wanted to ask were beginning to drown him. Who was she? Where did she go? Why didn't she return sooner? Why can't Saphira talk with her dragon like normal dragons do? "I have so many questions." He finally said.

"Me too," she replied. "I have been away a long time."

"How long?" Eragon burst out.

She laughed, "Nearly a century." Eragon's stomach dropped. So long… She noticed his reaction. "I said a long time."

"Brites, I don't know where I should begin." She frowned at him. Eragon continued, "If this is true then you were gone before Galbatorix murdered the dragon riders and took control of entire country!"

"Galbatorix? As in Gally?"

Eragon stared at her with an open mouth, "Gally?" he repeated.

"If we are speaking of the same person, I doubt Gally would have done so." She smiled like it was a joke, but it faded quickly at the horror and gloom upon Eragons face. She cursed to herself and stood. Eragon copied her movement and watched as she went back to her dragon. Amarath held out a foreleg as a boost up for Brites. Once on her dragons back she began rummaging through the packs strapped to the saddle. Finally she pulled out something Eragon could not see and then placed it back in her bag.

She returned to face Eragon, her face grim, "Galbatorix, murdered the other riders?" She asked softly. Eragon nodded, "Why?" she asked.

"As the story goes, he did it out of madness. After the death of his first dragon he tried to gain another. The Riders refused and so he stole one, drove it mad too. From there he took on some followers and slaughtered the rest."

The silence between them was again unbearable. Eragon felt like the air was choking him. Brites to in a long breath before she continued, "Are you and me the only riders left?"

"No." She sighed and Eragon pressed on, "Now that you have returned the count stands at five." She looked at him, "There is your dragon, mine, Galbatorix' dragon, another dragon on Galbatorix' side and one more egg."

Brites let out a breath and began pacing, Eragon watched anxiously. He could not predict her action and he had to be ready just in case she too became mad. _"I don't know what to do."_ Eragon said to Saphira.

"_Nor I, be alert. I am ready to fight again if need be!"_

Finally Brites stopped moving and spoke to Eragon in the ancient language, "Eragon Shadeslayer, there is too much for words to express at the moment. I need you to open you mind to me." She paused, Eragon said and did nothing, but a chill ran through his body again, "I know every sense is telling to run and stay away from me, but I need to know what has and what is happening." She paused again. "If you are worried about sensitive knowledge, put it to the furthest reaches of you mind. Leave what knowledge you think I should know at the front of your mind. I will only touch what you allow me to."

Eragon took and breathe and thought about her words. She was right, there was too much to explain. Saphira was against it and so was he, there was too much to risk. "I can not allow you into my mind." She nodded and he could see she understood.

"That red dragon and his rider, they belong to Galbatorix then?"

"Yes."

"And he has the egg too?"

"Yes."

She cursed again, "I warned them." She said cursing once more.

"Sorry?" Eragon asked staring at her.

She looked at him soberly, "I warned those arrogant bastards that this would happen. Not exactly as is, but something similar, and it's partly why we were banished." Eragon just stared at her and she laughed, "Come on, lets get going. Who ever fights with you will be worried about you and we shouldn't linger here much longer." Then she swiftly mounted her dragon. Eragon hesitated, "What is wrong, Eragon?" And she smiled at him. He couldn't quite place it, but the smile made him comfortable. "It will be alright, besides I think you need my help."

Eragon nodded and mounted Saphira, "Before we go, why were you banished? Who banished you?"

She sighed, "It is not important now, all those involved are dead. That is why I returned." He nodded again and without words the two dragons flew together back to the Varden.


End file.
